


Conversation: Cliffjumper and Air Raid

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [26]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are still not allowed to shoot Prime's pet Decepticon. Other forms of revenge, however, might be up for discussion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation: Cliffjumper and Air Raid

"He'll never change his mind," He called out to the black and white jet 'former as Air Raid stomped his way past the open hanger toward the runway of the Air Force Base.

Air Raid stopped, blue optics finding the orange 'bot sitting almost sulkily against the wall of the hanger. "What the frag are you talking about?"

"Prime," Cliffjumper clarified, "won't ever let you shoot Scorponok. No matter how much you think the little fragger deserves it."

"How did --?"

"What? You thought you're the only one who wants the shoot the hateful little thing? But the boss-bot wouldn't let Ironhide shoot it. He won't let me shoot it. He definitely won't let you shoot it. So get used to being tormented."

"Or..." Air Raid trailed off, gazing at the mini-bot thoughfully.

"Or, what?" Cliffjumper nearly growled. He'd spoken out as a chance to complain to someone who might share his frustration. When he'd first landed, Ironhide had made a good gripe partner, but something, Cliffjumper didn't know what, had changed the big black mech's process when it came to Scorponok. Sure, the two of them could still complain about how annoying the little fragger was, but Ironhide would no longer listen to Cliffjumper's insistance that the 'Con was going to betray them all and they needed to get rid of it. Primus! The weapons specialist was fragging nice to the hateful little thing even when Prime wasn't watching.

But Air Raid wasn't following the script.

"Or...we don't have to shoot the drone to get revenge."

"Huh?"

A crafty little smile wound its way on to Air Raid's faceplates. "Did you ever serve with the twins?"

"Sure." Cliffjumper hadn't liked either of them, big warrior-builts who were always causing trouble -- especially for mini-bots.

"Remember Sideswipe?"

"Suuure." Not as well as he remembered his twin, Sunstreaker. Where was the Aerialbot going with this?

Air Raid blew some exhaust out of his vents in frustration at the mini-bot's continued denseness. But he had to be patient with the mech, slow processor and all. If he was going to pull of anything resembling a campaign, he would need a partner, and no way was Fireflight going to help him. His brother had made his position on the Scorponok issue clear.

"Remember how Sideswipe would have reacted to being told he wasn't allowed to shoot someone."

Cliffjumper tried to remember. He hadn't served with the twins in eighty vorns, and anyway he remembered Sunstreaker better. The yellow twin had been a violent loose cannon who picked on the mini-bots. Sideswipe hadn't liked the mini-bots any better, but generally they remained beneath his notice. No... usually Sideswipe played his pranks on the other warriors, or the officers. And he --

Waitaminute...

The orange mini-bot couldn't smile the way Air Raid could, but his optics almost imperceptibly brightened as it dawned on him what the flyer was getting at.

Just like that, the two became co-conspirators.

 

  
fini


End file.
